A conventional arrangement of fastening motherboard of a typical electrical device (e.g., computer) is depicted in FIG. 1. As shown, the motherboard 10 comprises a plurality of elongated channels 11 each having a large, circular hole 111 in its center. A plurality of snapping members 12 corresponding the holes 111 are provided on a bottom of a substantially parallelepiped computer case. The snapping member 12 is a post-like element and comprises a round head 121, a neck 122 having a smaller diameter, and a base (not shown) coupled to the bottom of the case. In assembling the motherboard 10 in the computer case, first cling the hole 111 of the channel 11 of the motherboard 10 onto the neck 122 of the snapping member 12. Next, move the motherboard 10 toward one side until the neck 122 of the snapping member 12 is tightly fitted at one end of the channel 11. As a result, the motherboard 10 is fastened in the case.
Referring to FIG. 1 again, in a case that the motherboard 10 is required to detach from the case for maintenance, a person can move the motherboard 10 to align the hole 111 of the channel 11 with the head 121 of the snapping member 12. Thereafter, it is possible of detaching the motherboard 10 from the case. In view of the above, both assembly and disassembly of the motherboard 10 are made easy. However, the prior motherboard fastening arrangement suffered from a disadvantage in spite of the easiness of assembly and disassembly thereof. In brief, it lacks means for fastening edges of the motherboard 10. This is because widths of the edges are limited, thus prohibiting the provision of holes 11 by drilling. As such, edges of the motherboard 10 are susceptible of vibration or even deformation when an external force is applied 51 thereon in delivery. Unfortunately, such vibration or deformation may damage circuit devices of the motherboard 10. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.